Neko chan
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Durante la investigación del ochimizu, un percance transforma a Hijikata Toshizou en un gato ¿Podrá el Shinsengumi lidiar con las terribles consecuencias de ello, especialmente Chizuru?


_[N/A:Ya sé que tengo una larga lista de historias por actualizar y debería de estar empleando mi tiempo en escribirlas, pero la idea de este nuevo fiction se me hizo irresistible. Además, en todo fandom hay una historia con este tema ¡no podía faltar en Hakuouki! xD]_

* * *

**Neko-chan**

_[Donde las cosas no salen precisamente bien]_

* * *

La penumbra de la habitación era densa, ni siquiera los finos rayos platinos de la luna podían atravesarla. Los estantes permitían ver una diversidad impresionante de sustancias a lo largo y ancho de la habitación, algunas con un color mate en la quietud del resguardo de sus respectivos frascos, otras burbujeantes sobre un mechero y otras simplemente olvidadas en el cesto de basura.

Sannan recargaba los codos sobre su escritorio, pensando en tantas teorías científicas como estrellas en el firmamento. Dio un largo suspiro antes de desprenderse de sus lentes y dejarlos junto a una pila de papeles amarillentos.

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Buscó sus lentes palpando su escritorio con rapidez, entonces una pila de papeles cayó por todo el suelo de la habitación haciendo un laberinto de formulas y notas de sus experimentos. Soltó una grosería en susurro y se resigno a que sus gafas se encontrarían en el desastre bajo sus pies.

—Sannan-san ¿puedo pasar?

—Adelante.

El sonido del deslizamiento de la puerta dio paso a una silueta diminuta llena de timidez. El dueño de la habitación reconoció los movimientos delicados e hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Yukimura-kun? —Preguntó educadamente.

—La cena casi está lista, solo venía a avisar.

—Oh muchas gracias, en cuanto terminé con un poco más de trabajo estaré ahí.

—Etto…..—Pausó, tratando de formular una oración coherente—Sannan-san, deberías de descansar, luces bastante pálido.

El aludido sonrió con sinceridad.

—Perdón por preocuparte Yukimura-kun. Eres tan amable.

La oni llevó la mirada al suelo, sin saber qué hacer. Para su fortuna, Sannan-san fue quien rompió el silencio.

—Hace poco me trajeron una esencia de jazmín líquida ¿por qué no preparas un delicioso té para Hijikata-kun y para nosotros?

—Hai—Asintió la castaña con júbilo. Sin duda alguna Hijikata-san amaba tomar té antes de dormir y en aquellos días de trabajo intenso una buena taza no le caería nada mal.

El mayor se levantó de su asiento, haciendo maravillas al caminar en línea recta hasta el otro extremo de su propia habitación. Sin lentes apenas podía ver más allá de la punta de su nariz, afortunadamente los colores brillantes de las pócimas fueron una buena referencia para llegar a su destino. Cuando creyó estar a una distancia prudente, abrió un cajón paulatinamente e introdujo la mano. Después de algunos angustiosos segundos de búsqueda, sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal con un líquido dorado en el interior.

—Con esto bastará para dos semanas, solo pon tres gotas por cada taza y el sabor concentrado hará el resto.

—Hai, gracias Sannan-san—Dijo con una reverencia, marchándose de la habitación.

Nuevamente la soledad y el frío se ceñían en la piel de uno de los líderes del Shinsengumi.

¿Dónde estarían sus benditos lentes?

* * *

Al entrar a su habitación, el vicecomandante encontró una bandeja con té y dango esperándolo encima de su mesa de noche. De inmediato una sonrisa se esculpió en las comisuras de sus labios.

Dejo libre su cabello y tomó asiento frente a la humeante taza de té. El aroma que desprendía era afrodisiaco y a la vez relajante. Se dedicó a inhalar el vapor y después de algunos instantes de admiración dio el primer sorbo a la bebida. La calidez recorriendo su tráquea lo relajó al instante e hizo que la tensión de sus hombros desapareciera como las primeras gotas de lluvia de aquella noche sobre la tierra del jardín.

Repentinamente una brisa fría recorrió la habitación y luz de la única vela que alejaba la penumbra se apagó al instante.

El vicecomandante sintió un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo que lo hizo detenerse de súbito y tirar la taza que hasta hacía poco sostenía en su palma. El liquido se expandía por el alrededor y fue absorbido por los huecos en medio de cada tabla de madera. Su garganta se volvió seca, impidiéndole respirar y una tos aguda se presentó de súbito. Trató de aferrarse fuertemente a la pared contigua, pero la distancia era demasiada y terminó de rodillas en el suelo gélido.

* * *

Desde la calidez de la cocina Chizuru escuchó un grito agudo que la hizo olvidar la concentración en sus deberes. Un par de granos de arroz cayeron al suelo y otros más permanecieron pegados a sus manos.

— ¿Hijikata-san? —Llamó la castaña con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

Chizuru exploró visualmente cada uno de los rincones del desierto pasillo, pero no encontró nada. Caminó en dirección a la habitación del vicecomandante con cautela en medio de un silencio tétrico. El viento se tornaba violento y traía el augurio de una tormenta poderosa que podría durar por días.

Un sonido apenas audible llamó su atención. Era casi tan sutil como la luz de luna contra la ventana, pero en el fondo de la habitación se podía ver un bulto diminuto revolviéndose con torpeza. Chizuru se acercó con pasos lentos, temiendo que fuese algún roedor de los que a veces hacían desastres en la cocina en su búsqueda por comida. Sin embargo, en lugar de ello encontró a un pequeño gato negro temblando de frio junto al yukata del vicecomandante.

La ternura llenó sus sentidos y no pudo evitar alzar al felino y refugiarlo en sus brazos. En respuesta el gato le regalo un mirada agresiva y vivaz, pero aquello iris no eran propios de una criatura como aquella. Un color amatista intenso teñía sus ojos y le recordó a una persona en especial… era como si Hijikata le estuviera dando un sermón en ese preciso instante…

Un escalofrío hizo correr descargas eléctricas desde sus pies hasta la cabeza. Algo no andaba bien. Observó el montón de prendas en el sitio donde antes se encontraba el felino y luego observó a la criatura con detenimiento.

De repente Chizuru cerró los ojos y su inconsciencia la llevo al suelo junto a un gato erizado del susto.

* * *

_No viene al caso, ¿pero supieron que Japón ganó el WCS 2012 con un cosplay de Hakuouki? Me enamoré del performance, fue hermoso. Pasando a la historia, espero les guste tanto como a mí y se animen a dejar reviews. Entre más reciba más pronto actualizaré ^_^_


End file.
